La Historia de Freezer, Los demonios del Frío
by Angelcero11
Summary: Freezer nos sirve de narrador y nos cuenta como se inicio su raza.
1. Chapter 1

He crecido con el poder, me he moldeado con él. "El miedo de los demás será tu armadura", eso es lo que siempre me ha dicho mi padre desde que tengo uso de razón. "Somos la estirpe perfecta, somos sinónimos de dioses, el universo nos dio la fuerza y con la fuerza nuestra voluntad crece".

En todos los libros que relatan la historia de mi familia, solo he encontrado lo mismo; "el gran dictador, el conquistador, el gobernante, el legendario" cada uno de mis antepasados ha dado un paso más que el anterior y por ende, yo tengo que hacer lo mismo.

Mi padre; el Rey Cold, ha avanzado más que todos los que estuvieron antes que él. Cientos de mundos han bajado su cabeza y se han postrado ante su nombre.

Muchos años antes de que yo naciera, mi padre fundo la organización de Interplanetaria de Comercio, un titulo humilde para su verdadero significado. El expandir el poder de la familia a través de la galaxia.

En este vasto universo, existen millones de razas, desde los seres que se arrastran en su propio cuerpo, hasta aquellos que logran devastar mundos. Pero de entre todos ellos, mi raza es la más conocida y a la vez temida.

Conocidos como "Los demonios del Frio" hemos existido desde que el universo era joven, Nuestro planeta era una pesadilla para cualquier raza. Temperaturas miles de grados bajo cero, vientos que podrían arrasar mundos débiles y una vegetación que rozaba lo nulo. Para muchas especies estas condiciones serian impensables para la vida, pero aun así; Por algún nuestra raza logro acostumbrarse.

Somos una estirpe de guerreros, los débiles nunca pasan del año en este planeta, mientras que los fuertes obedecen a un líder que es elegido por una competencia donde los guerreros eran puestos a pelear unos contra otros hasta que solo hubiera un vencedor.

Aunque no lo parezca, nuestra raza no era únicamente de barbaros. Había científicos e investigadores que buscaban la forma de cómo lograr hacer que las condiciones del planeta fueran más aceptables. Y cierto dio, hace cientos de lunas, lograron algo impensable para nosotros.

Una nave cayó a nuestro planeta, en ella había una especie de ser que nunca nadie de nuestra raza había imaginado. Según cuentan, llevaba una especie de traje que evitaba que el clima lo abatiera, era pequeño y muy asustadizo.

Los que lo encontraron lo llevaron con el rey de ese momento, quien al verlo sintió curiosidad. La tecnología de aquel traje, la tecnología de aquella nave, ambas eran miles de años superiores a la existente en el planeta, por lo que sabía que esta era una gran oportunidad para avanzar.

Aquel ser se veía pequeño e insignificante, en sus ojos se notaba que el alma de guerrero no existía en el.

Con mucha dificultad, aquel ser logro darse a entender, ya que hablaba un idioma desconocido para nuestra especie. El lenguaje en el que hablaba, era el más conocido al nivel de los mundos superiores, aquellos planetas que ya habían logrado comunicarse con otros y que fue enseñado a nuestro rey en menos de 1 año.

Aquel ser era un Tsufurujin, una de las especies más adelantadas tecnológicamente. Este se hizo amigo del rey por lo que la relación entre nuestra especie y los Tsufurujin se hizo estrecha, y en cuestión de años, mas y mas Tsufurujin llegarían a nuestro planeta y nos ayudarían a mejorar nuestra tecnología, por lo que nuestra raza ya no solo dependía de nuestra fuerza, sino también de nuestras relaciones y de los prósperos conocimientos que iba aprendiendo.

Décadas después, del viaje de aquel primer Tsufurujin, El rey se entero de que este había muerto. Aparentemente el ciclo de vida de aquella especie era muy inferior a la nuestra, que podía vivir hasta 3 veces lo que ellos Vivian.

Este hecho hizo pensar al rey, le hizo ver que su raza era mucho más poderosa, aquellos seres desarrollaron sus conocimientos debido a que nacieron en un mejor ambiente, ellos no. No era justo que una raza tan débil tuviera el control de tantos recursos, no era justo que una raza tan débil pudiera comunicarse con otros mundos y viajar a cientos de planetas mientras ellos estaban presos en su mundo de pesadillas. Pero las pesadillas forman guerreros.

El rey exigió a los Tsufurujin que los trasladaran a otro mundo con mejores condiciones, a un lugar donde pudieran desarrollar sus habilidades, y a cambio, ellos serian la mano de obra de la raza.

Los Tsufurujin aceptaron, poco a poco fueron trasladando a la gente de aquel planeta tan desagradable hasta un mundo abandonado, donde las condiciones de vida eran mucho más aceptables. En aquel nuevo mundo, gracias a la tecnología que los Tsufurujin les brindaron, pudieron mejorar y desarrollarse de una mejor manera, ya no tenían la necesidad de ser guerreros, por lo cual poco a poco los nuevos miembros de la raza fueron haciéndose más numerosos pero por consecuencia, más débiles.

Excepto el rey, cuyos hijos eran entrenados desde su nacimiento para poder cumplir el plan que este tenía a futuro.

La dominación de la energía es algo que muchas razas conocen, pero nuestra raza como mencione anteriormente era mucho más poderosa que las otras, pero el rey, el rey debía ser por excelencia el mejor guerrero de todos y en aquel nuevo mundo, descubrió que su poder crecía a un mas, ya los factores naturales no lo limitaban, por lo cual ya no se consideraba como un rey, ahora era algo mas, para él, ahora era un Dios.


	2. Chapter 2

Un ser tan poderoso como el rey no debía dirigir a un grupo de obreros, no, ahora debía ser algo mas, debía expandir su poder.

El rey no quería seguir viendo a su gente ser dominada, pero ya ellos no eran guerreros, solo el y sus hijos seguían manteniendo el espíritu de lucha de su raza, por lo cual eran los únicos que podían salvarse de la aniquilación que el rey había pensado.

Gracias a la mejora en su manipulación de la energía, el rey descubrió que no solo podía expulsarla en forma de ondas de destrucción, también podía volar y levitar, característica que sabía que algunas razas poseían gracias a las historias que le habían contado los Tsufurujin.

Su cuerpo podía resistir la falta del oxigeno del espacio, al igual que sus bajas temperaturas, por lo que sabía que no necesitaba una nave. Ahora que estaba en otro mundo había aprendido que aquel planeta de pesadillas lo habían preparado para ser el soberano de todo, era como un entrenamiento que los dioses le imponían. Ahora el entrenamiento había acabado, tenía que demostrar que su familia merecía ser reconocida por todo el universo.

El rey después de una larga preparación, logro que 2 de sus hijos tuvieran un poder mucho más alto que el promedio de su raza, así que los llevo a las afueras de su nuevo mundo y mientras más se alejaban sus hijos sabían lo que iba a pasar, eran los herederos del legado de la raza más poderosa y tenían que borrar cualquier cosa que los hiciera ver cómo menos de lo que son.

Junto con su padre, ya lejos de la atmósfera del planeta, con la infinita oscuridad como testigo, Levantaron sus manos y esperaban que la energía se fuera acumulando. Los hijos del rey no dudaban de su padre, habían nacido con el único fin de continuar el legado que los demás habitantes de su raza habían ido olvidando.

La energía termino de acumularse y 3 bolas de energía fueron disparadas desde sus manos, dirigiéndose al planeta en el que se encontraban todos los demás miembros de su raza.

Y mientras observaban como aquellas bolas de energía tocaban el planeta, pudieron sentir como miles de vidas eran borradas dejando al rey y a sus hijos como únicos supervivientes de aquella raza.


	3. Chapter 3

El rey y sus hijos se dirigieron a otros mundos, donde demostraron su poder eliminando cientos de vidas, dando oportunidad a los supervivientes de que se volvieran nuestros esclavos, así fue como poco a poco nuestra raza fue haciéndose conocida por el universo.

Incluso los Tsufurujin empezaron a temernos, la raza que nos había abierto las puertas al infinito ahora nos temía y asi continúo por mucho tiempo.

La vida natural del rey llego a su final, por lo que sus hijos continuaron con su legado, conquistando mundos junto con el ejército que estaban formando.

Algo que no mencione anteriormente, es que en nuestra raza los sexos no existen. Nacemos impregnando parte de nuestra sangre (lo cual nos deja en un estado decrepito) en algún individuo ya sea de nuestra misma raza o de otra, esperando a que al igual que un parasito, se vaya alimentando de la vida de la persona en la que habita (a veces sobrevive el parasito, a veces no, lo mismo pasa con la persona que lo incuba) hasta que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder valerse por si mismo (supongo que para muchos es algo diferente del típico sentimiento de maternidad…)

Gracias a este método de reproducción, nuestra raza no tendría problemas para crecer, pero ese sería un problema al mismo tiempo. Las nuevas generaciones a veces pueden superar a las anteriores, por lo que el tener más guerreros de nuestra raza haría difícil el poder mantenerlos a todos en el mismo bando.

Los hijos del rey conocían esto, por lo cual en un combate a muerte decidieron ver quién sería el que continuaría con la raza.

La batalla se llevo a cabo en las ruinas de un planeta casi abandonado, donde los únicos sobrevivientes eran una pequeña raza de guerreros con cola, insignificantes en comparación con los hijos del antiguo rey.

La batalla destruyo casi por completo el planeta, lo que dejo a el hijo mayor como el máximo gobernante.

En el gozo por su victoria, decidió no tomar como esclavos a la pequeña raza de barbaros que Vivian en ese planeta, por lo cual ordeno a su imperio que les dejaran pequeñas naves para que escaparan de ese mundo en busca de alguno con mejores condiciones, ya que después de aquella batalla que había tenido con su hermano, no dudaba que aquel planeta no lograría mantener condiciones para la vida después de algún tiempo.

Después de esto se marcho y esta pequeña raza de guerreros con cola hizo lo mismo, esta raza que había sobrevivido solo por la satisfacción de un ser que se alegraba de la muerte de su propio hermano.

Los siglos pasaron y aquel antiguo antepasado mío, dejo de existir y los hijos de sus hijos siguió con el mismo propósito, continuar con la conquista de la galaxia.

La historia se repitió hasta la aparición de mi padre, el gran Cold, y la de sus 2 hijos, mi hermano Cooler y Yo Freezer.

Mi hermano y yo sabíamos que cuando nuestro padre muriera tendríamos que luchar a muerte para saber quien seria el que continuaría con el dominio que nuestra raza había mantenido desde hacía tanto.

Mi hermano era indudablemente un poco más fuerte que yo, por lo que sabía que si quería ganar, necesitaba mi propio ejército para apoyarme, por lo que fui buscando guerreros de todas las razas poderosas de la galaxia, y me encontré con algo muy interesante.

Una raza de guerreros con cola, habían aterrizado en el planeta de los Tsufurujin, y poco a poco fueron tomando el control del planeta hasta que gracias a un poder especial lograron eliminar completamente a la raza de científicos.

Decidí ir a ver por mi mismo aquella raza de barbaros que no resultaron ser sino los mismos que mi antepasado había dejado escapar el día en que obtuvo el poder de su imperio.

El rey de su raza, conocía muy bien mi nombre, por lo que retuvo sus instintos y decidió hacer lo único inteligente que podía, escucharme y llegar a un acuerdo.

Les pregunte como habían podido acabar con una raza tan inteligente como los Tsufurujin, quienes tenían armas muy poderosas, tantas como para dar batalla a grandes razas del universo.

El rey me contesto que cuando la luna estaba llena (cada ocho años ocurría esto en ese planeta) esto provocaba una reacción en sus colas, lo que generaba un cambio en su raza, transformándolos en seres 10 veces su fuerza normal.

Al escuchar esto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mostré una sonrisa de nerviosismo. Una raza de guerreros que podrían aumentar tanto su poder, eso era lo que yo necesitaba, por lo cual fui benevolente con aquella raza, y les brinde tecnología que los que estuvieron antes que yo, lograron recolectar a través de sus infinitos viajes.

Los Tsufurujin, los amables Tsufurujin, que nos habían servido bien durante tanto tiempo, aquellos que salvaron a mi raza de su horrible planeta, aquellos que nos convirtieron en los supremos gobernantes, habían sido arrasados por una cuerda de monos barbaros. Había perdido grandes mentes, pero había obtenido un ejército de guerreros.


	4. Chapter 4

Un día, mientras mi ejército crecía, mis ayudantes, Zarbon y Dodoria, me informaron que alguien de un planeta quería verme

Era una especie de sacerdote o algo así, proveniente del planeta Kanassa, uno de los planetas en los que había estado fijando mi interés.

Como buen emperador deje que viniera a mi nave, aparentemente era una especie de "Vidente" Que quería informarme sobre algo que me iba a suceder en el futuro.

Le deje hablar, pero lo que escuche no fue algo muy alentador.

"El heredero de la raza que se transforma con la luna, un día le hará frente, usted conocerá por primera vez a su igual y perderá, pero su destino será cortado no por él, sino por alguien con sus mismos ojos, y esos ojos serán lo último que usted verá"

No me mostro inmutado ante tal ridiculez, simplemente le agradecí su advertencia y le pedí que volviera a su planeta, a penas lo hizo ordene a un escuadrón de esos barbaros con cola que acabara con ese planeta por completo.

"Somos la estirpe perfecta, somos sinónimos de dioses, el universo nos dio la fuerza y con la fuerza nuestra voluntad crece".

Envié a un escuadrón de baja categoría, esperaba que en el tiempo en que los habitantes de ese planeta se resistieran al ataque, intentaran contactarse para disculparse por la estupidez de aquel que intento decirme que alguien podría acabarme.

No soy un idiota, a lo mejor era un espía de mi hermano, que quería que desechara esa raza de barbaros (porque obviamente debía estar hablando de ellos) si, Cooler quería que perdiera esa parte de mi ejercito que sería una amenaza para el en un futuro.

Pero por más que espere no me contactaron, para mi sorpresa, ese grupo de guerreros de baja categoría había podido eliminar a los miembros de ese planeta…. Esto me había sorprendido.

Le pregunte a mis ayudantes sobre su opinión de estos barbaros, estos me respondieron que son una raza guerrera, lentamente se hacen más poderosos y si los dejaba ellos podrían ser una amenaza en el futuro.

¿Podría haber sido real lo que me dijo ese vidente? No, yo soy el futuro gobernante de todo, es impensable que alguien pudiera oponerse a mí.

Decidí meditar esto por unos días, pero esto solo me estresaba, en menos de medio siglo mi padre llegaría a su edad máxima y entonces tendría que pelear con Cooler por el control del imperio, no podía darme el lujo de perder un ejército de guerreros, pero tampoco podía confiarme. Individualmente ellos no serian una amenaza, pero lentamente se hacen más fuertes y numerosos, además de que su habilidad para transformarse con la luna era algo a tener en cuenta.

Pedí al rey Vegeta que me trajera a su hijo, entonces lo vi, en sus ojos existía una mirada de guerrero, no había nacido y se había vuelto uno, desde antes de nacer estaba destinado a ser un asesino.

Le pregunte sobre su raza, cosas tontas, que hacían cuando no peleaban, como decidían quien era el rey, etc.

Este me respondió obedientemente aunque de mala manera, obviamente no me respetaba, pero me tenía. Aunque algo de lo que dijo me llamo la atención.

Aparentemente esa cuerda de barbaros tenía una creencia, que algún día uno de ellos sería más fuerte que los anteriores y se convertiría en el guerrero más fuerte del universo.

Obviamente esto era solo una leyenda, pero cuando lo medite me di cuenta de que, era probable que esta leyenda se volviera la esperanza de algunos de ellos y esa esperanza generara un motín en el futuro.

No tenia mas remedio, debía acabar con cualquier posible amenaza, pero no quería deshacerme de todos esos monos inútiles, quería mantener a unos pocos, solo para mantenerlos como si fueran mis trofeos, decidí mandar al joven príncipe de su raza a un planeta lejano en compañía de un guerrero de elite y otro de clase baja solo por capricho mío.

Entonces, me acerque a su planeta, y lo observe por última vez, aunque algo estorbo mi visión, un guerrero se acercaba ferozmente con odio en su mirar, parecía que quería oponerse a mí. Que iluso, no era ni una décima parte de lo que yo soy, y eso que solo estaba mostrando una fracción de mi autentica fuerza, ya que como me enseño mi padre, hay que mantener el poder oculto en varias formas para así controlarlo de una manera más provechosa.

Ese guerrero empezó a cargar toda su energía en su mano, debo admitir que para su raza, tenía mucho poder. ,Me preguntaba si sería un guerrero de élite o un pobre loco con un gran poder, de todas formas no importo.

Me ataco con todo lo que tuvo pero con un simple ataque logre convertirlo en polvo al igual que su planeta

No hay nada más hermoso que un planeta explotando, el saber que millones de vidas están en tu poder y que estas no puedan hacer nada para cambiar eso, ese poder, esa fuerza es lo que convierte a mi raza en algo más que una familia de guerreros, sino de emperadores.

Muchos años pasaron desde el final de aquel planeta, me entere de la existencia de una serie de artículos con los cuales podría alcanzar el sueño de mis antepasados; la inmortalidad.

Me dirigí hacia el planeta en el cual estos objetos habitaban, junto con mis hombres fuimos recolectándolos, pero la intromisión de unas basuras dificultaron mis planes.

Un grupo de terrícolas, junto con el hijo del rey Vegeta, quien se me había revelado, lograron acabar con todos mis hombres, por lo cual tuve que plantearles cara personalmente.

Me divertí con ellos hasta más no poder, fácilmente podría haberlos acabado, pero tenía que desmentir aquello que el vidente me había dicho hace tantos años, tenía que mostrar quien era el supremo emperador.

Pero para mi sorpresa, existía otro de esos bárbaros. Llego de manera milagrosa y me reto, al verlo sentí una extraña sensación, era como ver a un fantasma del pasado, era ver al guerrero que una vez se opuso a mí.

Aunque su fuerza me asombro, debo admitir que no era obstáculo para mi, decidí divertirme y jugar con su sufrimiento, elimine a parte de sus amigos y le quite toda esperanza. No puedo imaginar la impotencia que sintió al verme así, el saber que ni con todo su poder podría lograr algo, lo veía lamentarse, ahogarse en su propia debilidad, esa mezcla de odio y desesperación era algo que muy pocas veces podía verse.

Entonces, el poder empezó a irradiar de el, sus cabellos se tornaron rubios y su ira de manifestó en forma de fuerza.

"con la Fuerza la voluntad crece"

Mostró una energía inigualable, y logro tomar control de la confrontación. Debo admitirlo, nunca había conocido a nadie que lograra llevar mi cuerpo hasta ese estado, a excepción de mi hermano.

No, yo debía vivir, debía vivir para ser el máximo gobernante, desde que naci, he tenido esa misión, la misión de superar a Cooler y ser el heredero del legado. Este barbare no podía vencerme, por lo que decidí que tenia que acabar con todo. Ataque al planeta con la intención de dejarlo al borde de la explosión. Ahora no importa quién gane, el planeta se llevaría a quien se mantuviera en el. Y a diferencia de aquel bárbaro, mi cuerpo podía soportar el vació del espacio.

Pero esto no le importo, en vez de huir, siguió peleando contra mí, no iba a dejarme escapar, era como si la voluntad de toda su raza reposara en sus hombros.

Esa voluntad lo impulso, y le dio el poder que necesitaba, yo, el Gran freezer, había perdido.

Pero no podía morir, tenía que seguir vivo y vencer a Cooler. Rogué por un poco de energía y para mi sorpresa aquel bárbaro me dio un poco, lo suficiente para escapar de este infierno.

Pero yo sabía la verdad, no podía vivir sabiendo que ese bárbaro me tuvo piedad, no, NO PODÍA VIVIR ASI.

Use toda la fuerza que me dio y me aproxime a atacarlo, pero fue inútil, me devolvió el ataque y quede moribundo en un planeta que gracias a mi, iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

Tenía que vivir, debía gobernar… Cooler, tenía que vencerlo, debía continuar el legado…

Pero en lo único en que pensaba era en los ojos de ese bárbaro, los ojos del odio de toda una raza, en lo que me dijo aquel vidente y en que nunca podría continuar aquel legado por el que nací.

Mi odio y mi desesperación tuvieron una recompensa, logre escapar de ese planeta, pero la explosión logro alcanzarme.

Ahora era solo un despojo en el espacio, mi cuerpo (o lo que quedaba de el) era un asco, en cualquier momento moriría.

Pero como por acto del destino, una nave me encontró. Era de mi padre. Quien ordeno que se me tratara de inmediato.

Mi cuerpo antiguo había muerto, pero ahora, las prótesis que se me habían implantado para mantenerme con vida me dieron un aspecto demoníaco, en verdad ahora era un verdadero monstruo.

Mi voluntad era más fuerte que nada, mi cuerpo rápidamente se adapto a los implantes artificiales y decidí que debía vengarme.

Junto con mi padre me dirigí a la tierra, sabía que el bárbaro que me venció vivía ahí, asi que lo esperaría con una pila de cadáveres para recibirlo.

Observe la tierra, que planeta tan pequeño y agradable, las condiciones de vida eran infinitamente mas convenientes para la vida que en el que mis antepasados se había criado.

Al llegar, alguien parecía esperarme, era un joven que tenía un aspecto muy familiar, pero no sabía donde lo había visto o a quien se parecía.

Supuse que era un terrícola al ver que portaba una espada, que raza tan atrasada era si necesitaban usar armas tan antiguas para defenderse, por lo que me burle y envié a mis hombres a que lo volviera la primera víctima terrestre de mi imperio.

Para mi sorpresa, aquel joven logro vencer a mis hombres muy fácilmente, por lo que no era tan débil como parecía.

Tendría que enfrentarme a él, si bien mi cuerpo no estaba en las mejores condiciones, fácilmente podría vencerlo.

Entonces, un resplandor salió de aquel joven, sus cabellos se volvieron amarillos y sus ojos, esos ojos eran familiares.

Aquel odio, ese deseo de muerte, yo recordaba esos ojos.

No podía dejar que me siguiera viendo así, nadie volvería a verme de la misma manera, me prepare para atacar pero sin que menos me diera cuenta, aquel joven estaba sobre mí, con su espada levantada dirigiéndose a su destino. Yo era su destino. y para mi desgracia, lo último que vi fueron sus ojos, los ojos de una raza cuyo odio estaba dirigido a mí.

Ahora amigos míos, llegamos al final de mi historia. La historia de una raza que está teñida por la sangre de sus hermanos. Es curioso, tal vez actué mal, pero hay que pensar. La gente cuando es fuerte quiere imponer su voluntad en ese caso ¿seriamos los malos?

Para mi familia las demás razas del universo eran solo animales que debían ser domesticados. Nunca fuimos malos, solo que nuestras condiciones nos llevaron a esto.

Ahora, no sé que es de mí, simplemente soy un pensamiento que se mueve por la eternidad y no puedo pensar un peor castigo que este. Pero lo curioso, es que aun en estas condiciones, siento un gran odio no solo por aquellos bárbaros que osaron acabar conmigo, sino conmigo mismo, ya que nunca pude demostrarle a Cooler quien era el que debía continuar el legado que empezó aquel antiguo rey en ese planeta de pesadillas.


End file.
